


The Boy and The Spider

by MissCellophane



Series: Random Ideas I Had [6]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: -ish anyway, All the siblings are mentioned, Bit of Cursing, But it is just hinted at in one sentence, Canon Compliant, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dimensional Travel, Established Relationship, Five can dimension hop, Five cares for his siblings, Five's POV, Fluff, He just has a hard time conveying it, Hinted Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, It's canon I can't just ignore it, Kinda, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, No Spoilers, Not A Fix-It, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Secret Relationship, Set somewhere between before Five left and after Peter got his powers, So you can ignore it if you wanted, Spider-Man - Freeform, Time Travel, but it is five soo, cause the misspelling annoyed me, edited the tags, no spoilers for either series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: Five can dimension hop. He never told his siblings, not even Hargreeves (not father, never father), about this ability. To be honest, he didn’t even know he could for a long time.





	The Boy and The Spider

**Author's Note:**

> It may not be the Umbrella Academy/Spider-Man crossover a couple of you guys wanted me to write but it's something at least. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own neither show. If I did everybody would have given Klaus a big hug. The poor man deserves one with all the shit Hargreeves put him through.

Five can dimension hop.

He never told his siblings, not even Hargreeves (not father, never father), about this ability. To be honest, he didn’t even know he could for a long time.

He discovered it on accident when he was twelve. He had really wanted to get away from everything for a few minutes. 

The dissatisfied look Hargreeves would shoot him after practice. The loud squabbling between Luther and Diego. The not so subtle pinning he could see on Allison’s face every time he looked her way (Luther? Really? She could do so much better). The depression and self-hate that visibly exuded off Klaus. 

Don’t get him wrong about that one. He loves Klaus and it pisses him off how much their supposed _father_ insults him and calls him weak. Klaus didn’t deserve any of that but he wasn't the best at offering comfort. He wished he could do more for his brother but the quiet shoulder he gave him whenever it becomes too much is about the best he could do. At least he could rely on Ben to make sure Klaus doesn't do anything extreme.

On the other hand, Ben and Vanya were always the quiet ones. They mostly kept to themselves but would always be there to lend an ear if he needed it. Vanya more than Ben as he was either busy reading a book or hanging out with Klaus. Five may never had outright said it but he thought she was the eye in the middle of the storm that was their family. She always did her best to help out with everything, even when most of the others couldn't seem to care less about her. 

But it got oppressive sometimes. The tense atmosphere and the expectation, he means. 

Five, at the age of twelve, couldn’t handle it all and he barely thought about it before he had jumped. He just needed a place to relax. To not have to constantly worry about getting Hargreeve’s approval. And isn’t that sad? Five, with all his pride and self-confidence, still felt like he needs to prove something to the asshole. 

And so when Hargreeves had given them a surprising day off, probably because they all were nearly dead on their feet and would pass out if they stayed up any longer, Five jumped. Because he locked his door and pretended he was going to sleep, like all his other siblings were doing, Five wasn’t worried he would be found out. Well, when he thinks about it later that is.

But that’s the thing. Five wasn’t thinking when he jumped and paired with the fact that he would probably pass out anytime now? Yeah, Five was surprised it worked too. Though passing out, with wide brown eyes staring at him, he thought it could have gone worse. 

He could have accidentally killed himself after all.

...

A small grin tugged at Five’s lips at the memory.

“What are you smiling about?” The teasing voice brought him out of his thoughts.

Five glanced down and met his boyfriends eyes with a hum “Just remembering how we met.” Five admitted.

A bark of laughter met the statement.

“Oh, you mean the time you nearly gave my aunt a heart attack?” Was the amused response.

Five huffed, a light flush crawling up his neck “Hey, it’s not like I was planning on just popping into your apartment while you guys were having dinner Peter!” Five defended.

“Oh, I know. But still.”  Five rolled his eyes as Peter continued to snicker.

“Why am I dating you?” He wondered aloud.

“Because I’m cute?” Peter teased.

Five gave him a once over, Soft brunette hair that curled at the edges, playful brown eyes and that ridiculous geeky shirt with a science pun on it, and sighed. 

“I suppose.” Five agreed.

Peter gave him a look of mock offense “How cruel! And here I thought we had something special.” He sniffed.

Five couldn’t hold his laughter.

“Fucking hell, you are absolutely ridiculous.” He stated, shaking his head.

Peter shrugged “I get it from Tony. That man can’t go a day without being a drama queen.” Peter replied in fond exasperation. 

Five could see it. He had met Tony a couple times and he seemed to get more dramatic every time.

“Speaking of,” Peter shifted so he could look up at Five easier. They were cuddling in Peter’s bed with Peter curled up in Five’s arms. A empty bowl of popcorn sat on the ground and a closed laptop was on the nightstand. The curtains were pulled closed but the light of the setting sun was still shining through and casting a warm glow around the room. All in all, it was a pretty relaxed atmosphere. Five loved it. It was just such a difference to his everyday life. Here, He felt like he could actually breathe without fear of getting reprimanded. 

Five quirked a brow “Speaking of?” He prompted when Peter seemed to hesitate.

“Speaking of,” Peter slowly repeated “I know you hate talking about it but have you told your siblings yet?”

He was right. Five hated it when this subject came up. It just seemed like two different worlds to him and in a way it was. But even he felt kinda bad for just randomly disappearing on his siblings every now and again. Because as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t stay here with Peter forever. He also couldn't leave his siblings alone with that _man_. But he definitely didn’t want Hargreeves to know about Peter. Or Five’s dimension hopping ability. Yet, he disliked lying to his siblings, though mostly just Ben, Vanya and Klaus. Those three at least deserves to know the truth about where he keeps running off to.

Five eventually sighed “No. Not yet.” He replied.

Peter softened “Hey,” He pressed a kiss to his cheek “I’m not angry. I get it, really. So take all the time you need.” 

Five smiled at him “I don’t deserve you.”

Peter pecked his lips “It’s me who doesn’t deserve you.” He retorted.

“Agree to disagree.” Five replied.

Peter huffed a laugh “Yeah, sure.” He rolled his eyes fondly.

Five merely tugged him into another kiss. 

He had to make every moment count after all, who knew when he would have the time to hop back?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly surprised I even wrote this. I just started writing and this happened.
> 
> P.S Could you tell how much I love Klaus? Seriously though, that poor guy gets the shittiest stuff done to him. Let him live dammit. If I could I would reach through the screen and give him a long hug. And I am usually a bit reserved when it comes to physical touch. I'll shut up now or else I'll go on a long rant about how much I love him and why he deserves better :')

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Found My Lucky Number](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797919) by [yourekindof_weird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourekindof_weird/pseuds/yourekindof_weird)




End file.
